


Idol Radio

by MarkieWay



Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Real Events, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Youngjae says one line, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson couldn’t handle Mark’s cuteness, much like he couldn’t handle spice.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Idol Radio

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! So, it’s been a few days and the comeback is over but this series isn’t. You know why? Because I got so busy with life I forgot to actually finish writing and uploading the series.
> 
> Today was nice actually, thank you Studio Choom for the Behind the Scenes and the little clip of Mark lifting Jackson that I can’t stop watching. For that, they get a little special mention! That’s my today, not Korea’s but my concept of time does not exist so I can’t actually tell if it was.

The date was the 28th of April and the GOT7 members were once again appearing on Idol Radio though this time with the greatness of a video recording available for their viewers to watch live. It was going all and well with the boys laughing and cracking jokes, enjoying the company of just the seven of them and their very special DJs. Honestly, they much preferred having the radio to themselves than having a host that raised more problematic than playful questions. Having Jaebeom and Youngjae as the hosts meant they were more relaxed and didn’t have the pressure to answer questions they didn’t want to be asked or do things they didn’t.

Snug in his black and red outfit that resembled pyjamas with that Batman shirt that he wore so proudly and his signature beanie, Jackson was having a great time at the show despite the teasing he faced from his comembers. He laughed along with them though as the hosts had made him do cute acts and dances, even making him imitate a wake up call which he’d gotten bursts of laughter out of. It was really fun. A sight that pleased him so well was the aegyo their oldest member was urged into displaying on camera with a large lollipop in hand. It pleased him so much he’d screamed out in joy not once but twice. Yugyeom had called him Mark’s fan and well, he wasn’t wrong. The Hong Kong native was his boyfriend’s biggest fan and nothing would change that. It wasn’t just Yugyeom who had teased him though, Youngjae had questioned why he liked it so much and Jackson was reminded of back in the day in their early years when he’d reacted to everything the American did by mimicking the way his heart raced. Really, truly, it was a known fact that Mark was the aegyo king and he’d done it so often that it was a fact well known to all the fans but Jackson could never get over it. Only this time, he had literally screamed.

A plus side to the radio show had been sitting next to Mark just because the eldest member always provided small comforts and took care of him so well he was tempted to just lean against the man the whole show but stopped himself from doing so. Instead he found himself closing the gap between their chairs and even following the eldest when there was a change in the seating arrangement. Sometimes, Mark would put his hand on the back of the younger’s chair or rub the younger’s back and Jackson felt the comforting presence even more as he relaxed around it.

After filming, the group had gone backstage to remove all their stickers and freshen up before they left for another schedule. The days were busy, busy, busy for their current comeback but the members didn’t find themselves hating it even a little bit since it meant more exposure and hopefully more fans. Maybe someday they could film more variety shows, with hopes to go on Knowing Brothers as all seven without the presence of their boss. There was still some time left before their respective cars would arrive to pick them up and the members went off in conversations of their own.

Still shocked by what he had witnessed earlier, Jackson had questioned his boyfriend, “Wow hyung, how could you act so cute like that in front of the whole world?” He was standing in the middle of the room and the man he was talking to stared at his reflection through the mirror, only eyeing him and chuckling in response. At that, Jackson pouted and huffed which made the eldest member laugh out loud and stop playing with his hair. Approaching the younger man, Mark walked up and pulled an arm around his boyfriend, the closeness between them displayed amongst the crowd. They didn’t care though, it only mattered that it was just the two of them who shared such moments, especially Jackson blushed under the oldest rapper’s gaze after the latter had whispered in his ear, “For you, baby.” 

“Ugh.” Youngjae grumbled, having unfortunately witnessed the sight, “Go be sickeningly sweet elsewhere.”

Sharing the same thoughts, the Chinese blooded couple snuck off to a faraway storage closet, away from their members and staff to have some time for themselves while they waited. After making sure it was locked, the two positioned themselves by the wall, Jackson against it and Mark against him. They enjoyed the physical proximity and favoured it whenever they could, thankful for finding the storage closet so easily. With his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulders, Jackson sighed. “You’re so mean, you never act cute to me, it’s always to the fans!”

Widely known as the Aegyo King amongst the fans, Mark disputed what was thought to be common knowledge when off camera. The two contrasted in that factor as Jackson was ashamed to act cute for the whole world to see. Behind the scenes though, it was the total opposite. Mark would never be caught doing such acts if not for the fans but Jackson was the one who acted cute continuously for everyone in their close circle.

Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, Mark held their eye contact and shared a soft smile, “What are you saying? I’m always cute to you.”

At the response, Jackson pouted, knowing it to not be true. “You only do that in front of the cameras.” Like in their last comeback when they were filming the ‘Thursday’ choreography for Studio Choom. “The way you were cute today was unreal! I can’t handle it!”

“Ah. Is that why you had to scream twice and hide under the table?” Mark teased, pinching the younger’s nose as he remembered the earlier events. It was amusing to see and the Hong Kong native could not be free from the way the other reacted to his own reaction. Personally, it had been embarrassing for the American male but he laughed it off, revealing to himself that it was for the fans.

With a finger pointed at his boyfriend, Jackson stated, “See now if you would just let me get used to you acting cute, we wouldn’t have this kind of situation.”

He had a point.

“Hmm.” Mark shook his head, not keen on the idea and tutted, “But I like your reactions.” Soon enough, he pressed his boyfriend up against the wall, their faces inches apart and the sound of soft breathing between them. His eyes made his intentions clear, flicking between the younger’s gaze and lips while he licked his own. 

With a hand pressed to his boyfriend’s chest, Jackson paused anything that could have possibly happened, “Wait no, don’t kiss me yet. You just ate your spicy noodles meal and I started sweating just from the strong smell.”

“We really need to raise your spice tolerance, let’s give it a try.” Whispered Mark, voice husky and low as he swooped in for a much needed kiss. In truth, he had dampened the taste of the spice since the radio show ended, downing water after the show though Jackson had probably not realised. Even for the younger’s sensitive taste buds, the spice would probably go undetected save for the very small hint of it. So what Mark was doing could be called an excuse, one he would not admit, but he was pretty sure his boyfriend didn’t mind with the way he kissed back the same urgency. It had been too long. Their tongues clashed and the two took advantage of the little time they had left, leaving each other panting with swollen lips and messy clothes.

Jackson knew from then on that his boyfriend would always help him better handle things he once couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Tell me what you think through your much appreciated kudos and comments!
> 
> There’s one part left of this series and I shall move on to the next. Though I have an angst AU I would love to upload but I don’t know if many of you liked my last one. I intend the next to be much deeper and hurtful, at least it was to me.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those who have subscribed, bookmarked, commented, given kudos and read my stories. I really appreciate it and I’m grateful that you like it because it makes me want to be a better author and one you might end up loving. That’s why I’ve provided 22 fics (now) in the space of about five months. I’ve got loads more but please let me know what you think of my works, it motivates me.
> 
> I’ll upload the next one when this gets 350 hits!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @ MarkieTWay


End file.
